


Shattering Turquoise

by vysaisho



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Attempted Murder, Cain Complex, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: Things Sayo will learn the hard way:There are things the rain can't wash away.Some paths that you can't run away from.Some things life won't give back.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Hikawa Residence - Some time ago _

 

_ The sound of the rain hitting against the window, the deafening thunder cracking in the sky, both filled the silent void that was the room of the Hikawa family residence that one night. That one room itself was, in a few words, a mess, clothes scattered around the floor, a desk with no observable surface because of all the trash and miscellaneous objects covering it. The rain damping the bed, the curtains getting blow away by the strong wind, all due to the broken window. _

_ For a moment there was loud noise, something heavy falling to the floor, followed by quick steps getting far and far, until there was silence once again. _

_ Hina Hikawa, guitarist of Pastel Palettes, laid unconscious on the floor on top of a slowly growing red puddle, her beloved instrument by her side, broken and tainted with the same red that leaked from her. _

_ Meanwhile Sayo Hikawa, the ‘older twin’ and guitarist of Roselia, leaving behind her ‘beloved’ sister, ran away from home and from the sin she just had committed. Her hands now stained, she had hoped for the rain to wash it away, but the guilt only made it worse. _

 

Hospital - Present time

 

The endless white of the hospital room was, as ironic as it might sound, sickening. the beeping sound of the machines attached to an still unconscious Hinawas constant, as were the hum of the lights over her.

Aya Maruyama, the lead of Hina’s band, held the unconscious girl’s hand, having cried her eyes out for days as it was the only thing she could do. With her eyes closed, a soft breathing gave the hope that Hina was still in this world. Slightly red-tinted bandages were wrapped around her head, notable bruises making contrast with her pale skin.

“Hina-chan… please…” Aya’s voice had given out, every word was but a feeling of getting choked, still remembering the night she got that one call, and how she first wished it was a bad joke, and according to her bandmates, she had fainted due to the shock after arriving to the hospital.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, the rest of Pastel Palettes was gathered, a gloomy aura around them, their ever cheerful selves crumbled to the ground just like their leader’s since the moment they had realized what had happened. On one side of the room were Eve Wakamiya and Maya Yamato, the former attached to the latter in a way of looking for comfort. While their reactions weren’t exactly the same as Aya’s, Eve was the first to break into tears when she saw Hina’s current state, while Maya started to feel sick when she got the details from the doctors and the police.

On the other side was Chisato Shirasagi, so to say, the most mature out of the five. Her sole presence exuded frustration, sadness, and anger, reflected on her stiff expression as she paced around, tapping away messages in her phone.

“Answer, dammit…” Biting her lower lip, another attempt to make a call went unsuccessful. She had given her word to Hina’s parents to keep an eye on her while they were on their way from an overseas trip. “...It should be her the one here… but where the hell her so called ‘onee-chan’ is…?”.

“Excuse me, miss?” Chisato’s mood did a 180 turn when she heard someone talking to her, one of the nurses announced just like she did to the other girls “I don’t mean to bother, but could you please talk to your friend in the room?” Chisato answered with a nod before giving a last look at her phone, putting it away as she slowly walked into Hina’s room.

“Aya-chan… Aya-chan, we have to go”  _ Only one… Special… _ , The attempt to shake Aya’s shoulder to get her attention was in vain, although she could hear a faint whisper coming from the vocalist, “Aya-chan,” There wasn’t much she could do, but to put a hand over the one the pink girl was using the hold Hina’s, “We can come back tomorrow”.

Mere minutes went by, but after coming back to her senses, the Maruyama girl finally gathered enough strength to get up and follow her fellows, giving one last look at the sleeping girl before closing the door and leaving the hospital.

 

_ Somewhere in the residential area - Some time ago _

 

_ Heavy breathing, sight blurred by tears, and the feeling of her chest about to explode as guilt constricted her heart. It was still clear in her mind, she could still feel her hands gripping the guitar, swinging it with malicious intent against her own sister. But she couldn’t remember why, what was the reason to attempt against her own blood. _

_ Overrun by panic, without many choices left, Sayo ran away from home as soon as she could move her legs after the shock. There were few options as to where to go, given she wouldn’t be able to keep running away for too long, her legs starting to give in the moment she leaned on a nearby wall for support. _

_ She looked around, moving away turquoise strands of hair from her eyes. From the few things she managed to make out with the dim streetlight, she first realized she was no longer in her neighborhood, letting her weight pull her down so she was now sitting against the wall. She was now wet, sad, and lost. _

_ Hugging her legs close to her, she hid her face from anyone who dared pass by at that moment, whoever would even do that during a heavy storm. Not much after, amidst the sound of the rain, there was the hum of a car’s horn echoing not too far from her, given she could see the lights when she lifted her gaze. Maybe someone took pity on her, maybe it was one of those cases she saw on the news about kidnapping, whatever fate had prepared for her, she would take it as forgiveness, or punishment. _

_ “Sayo!” Her blurry sight darted from the lights to wherever her name was called from. A glance of glimmering silver, “Dad, please unlock the door!”.  _

_ After that, it all faded to black. _

 

Minato Residence - Early Morning

 

It wasn’t the first time, not it wouldn’t be the last she would open her eyes to see that dull room. The purple blankets that covered her on that big bed, purple curtains that prevented her from seeing the faint rain outside. Memory still hazy, Sayo did her best to move to a sitting position, her eyes inspecting the room before darting to the source of a light snore right beside her.

Greeted by a cat-shaped pillow, she removed it to see the face of Yukina Minato, leader of her band, and the one who saved her from an uncertain fate. Even if it was all a blur, Sayo still remembered waking up in this same bed, getting taken care of by Yukina’s mother, as she had seemed to have caught a cold due to staying out in the rain for too long. Not that it was the first time.

Back to remembering, and according to that Yukina told her when she could finally remain awake long enough, she blacked out the moment she got into the car. Next thing she remembers is being told the news of what had happened at her own house, that which she knew very well was her own fault.

 

_ “According to what I’ve been told, the police thinks it was an attempted robbery given by the state of the room Hina was found in, they say the perpetrator attacked her in an attempt to silence her, that she was lucky someone called to alert the police about weird noises and someone running away in the middle of the storm…” That was all she was told from certain sources,  all without leaving Sayo’s side in the bed. _

_ “I...is that so…” She should have guessed, given how her parents were absent with an overseas trip the next person the police or the hospital should have contacted would be her, but remembering how another object that suffered from her momentaneous rage was her own phone, she doubted she could ever get anything from whatever was left from the device. _

_ “I know you are not in your best state… you should rest some more and we can go see Hina-chan tomorrow” Sayo wasn’t feeling well in more than one way, as the only one who knew the truth, but there was something deep inside her that didn’t let her say it.  _

_ “If that’s so… Thanks for letting me know, Minato-san…”. She did her best to be subtle about the pain in the chest she was feeling as she gripped, with a trembling hand, on the shirt she borrowed from her friend, several thoughts running through her mind that forced her to lay back on the bed, pulling the covers over her face. _

_ “Sayo?.... I guess it was too soon for me to tell you the news, I’m sorry, but since it’s about your sister…” There was a pause, Sayo’s body shivering as something cold and soft had came in contact with her warm hand, “...don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone” it was Yukina’s, who undoubtedly knew about the truth. Later that day Sayo learned she talks during her sleep. _

 

The kitchen of the Minato residence has proven to be a calm place for Sayo standards, minimalistic and simple as the rest of the house, and a table for four persons in the middle, in which Yukina, her mother, and father, took the usual seats for what she could observe, leaving only one seat for her to take.

“My, the rain isn’t giving up anytime soon, isn’t it?” A remark from Yukina’s mother as she looked out of the window, “Sayo-chan, you don’t mind staying with us until your… family issues… calm down, right?” It wasn’t the first time she asked this, but a confirmation was enough to soothe her concern.

“...” There was a moment of silence as Sayo lifted her gaze from her cup of coffee to the woman speaking to her, giving small thought to it, just to answer with a monotone “I don’t mind” proceeding to take a sip of the hot drink.

“You are welcome here anytime, Sayo, also, I asked my dad earlier, and you can use the guitar in the living room  if you want to” There was a certain softness in Yukina’s words which felt rough against Sayo’s mind, who wanted to answer back, weren’t for her attention to be drawn to the kitchen’s door as it opened, a certain friend of the family appearing.

“Ah~ This downpour is unforgiving, sorry for the intrusion!” Sparkling as only herself could be, Lisa Imai, fellow bandmate of Sayo, and Yukina’s childhood friend, entered the scene as smiling as ever. “I smelled coffee around here, do you mind if I help myse-” That was the moment she saw her, their eyes meeting for a brief second before any action was taken. With a stiff expression, Lisa took quick steps toward Sayo’s direction, standing as close as she could. While the guitarist could call her friend’s name, the attempt was interrupted by a pair of arms pulling her away from her seat and into a tight embrace.

“I...Imai-san”  _ I’m so sorry… _ That was Sayo could hear coming from Lisa, hesitantly placing both hands on her shoulders. According to Yukina, Lisa did knew about what happened to Hina, but not the rest of the story, just like everyone else “I… Thanks”.

 

It took a while before things settled, Sayo, Lisa, and Yukina, now in the safety of the latter’s room.

“So, you’ve been staying here since… that day?” Sayo nodded as an answer to Lisa’s question, “You should have told me, you know, that goes for the two of you!” Pretending to be angry, the bassist smiled before taking the turquoise-haired girl’s hands, “Sayo, you know I’m here for you, just like you are there for me” But knowing well bringing up the topic again wouldn’t be of much help, she remained silent.

“I’m sorry, Lisa” Yukina apologized in their behalf, “It wasn’t my intention to keep it from you, but I wanted to make sure Sayo was okay with it” A pinch of guilt in Sayo’s side caused by those words, “Anyways, Lisa, do you have that what I called you for?”.

Beaming a smile at her friends, Lisa made a quick trip out of the room, almost immediately coming back with a bag in her hands. “Since you can’t go back to your house, and your clothes might take a while to dry… I thought you could maybe use mine since we are almost the same size~” The guitarist took the bag in her hands, opening it to look at the content, seemingly unimpressed at the sight of a colorful wardrobe “I’m sorry, but that’s what I thought might suit your tastes…” Letting out a small laugh, Lisa couldn’t help but to feel something warm inside her the moment she caught the sight Sayo smiling.

“This is more than enough, Imai-san, I wouldn’t have expected less from you… thank you” Maybe it was the lack of a positive aspect in the past days, but the innocent intentions and the nice gesture from one of her closest friends made a big contrast against the current events.

“In that case, we will leave so you can change in peace” The moment Yukina walked to the door, Lisa unhesitantly hooked arms with her, “If I’m not mistaken, Lisa, you brought cookies with you, right?”.

Sayo saw the pair leave the room, and then silence, soon filled by the soft sound of rain against the window. And that was the moment were several questions invaded her mind: What was she doing? why would Yukina help her in a situation like this? would it be okay to trust Lisa? For how long could she keep running away from the truth?

“Hina… I’m so sorry…”.


	2. Chapter 2

Train station - Afternoon

 

That same day, as it was expected, the rain didn’t let down. The clouds reflected the collective feelings of a few selected, those who knew about that one incident. The monotone sound of the train leaving the station soon faded in the distance, leaving under a metal roof a certain pair, one, Chisato Shirasagi, the other, bearing a bold smile and a confidant gaze, the self-proclaimed ‘prince’ and former guitarist of Hello Happy World, Kaoru Seta. 

“It has been quite some time, Chii-chan” A subtle movement, with her hand Kaoru aimed to caress Chisato’s cheek, just to be intercepted by the latter’s hand, “Ah, I see, this is a serious matter… forgive me” Soon she felt something tighten around her hand, seeing as Chisato has intertwined fingers with her, a quick look at the small girl’s eyes was enough for her to understand her situation, “I know… Let’s go somewhere else before you catch cold”.

 

Hazawa Cafe - Not so long after

 

One of the few safe havens around during the cold winter rain, the Hazawa Cafe’s warm ambiance made a big contrast with the outside world. The cream colored interior and the chocolate brown furniture were something that didn’t change over the years, yet the future owner of the place was nowhere to be found. Yet, the pair resumed their activities as usual, both warming their hands with the cups containing hot beverages. The pair had found a secluded booth in the corner of the place, away from the few other customers. It wasn’t up to Chisato’s saying, but having Kaoru right bight her side brought her a feeling of security, much needed at a time like this.

“So, the reason you called me was…” It all started with that sentence, it was true that Kaoru didn’t knew the full details, as she was in a hurry to meet her beloved friend again, but also wanted to tend to her worries, fully knowing there was something wrong going on. Chisato also preferred it this way, being also glad there weren’t much people around at that time, the actress could see in her friend’s face that she was also concerned, not about the incident, but about her.

 

Chisato did her best to keep a straight face and a cool behaviour as she went through the whole explanation since the call from the police, to the moment she saw Hina’s near-death state. It must have been something unconscious, but by the end of it, she found herself leaning against Kaoru’s shoulder, who in return had arm around her back.

There was silence for a moment in that one booth they shared, as Kaoru had no word on this matter, at least not that she could think of right now. As she was now concerned for Chisato’s wellbeing.

“I… Chii-chan” There was no response from the young actress, but a soft sight before she hid her face in the crook of her friend’s neck “I… I will do my best to help you, I really don’t know what I can do, but you can count on me”.

“I don’t know… I don’t know what to do, Kao-chan…” It was one of the few times where Chisato let someone else see her true feelings, the built up stress from the current situation had an impact on her she wanted to keep a secret from everyone else “I don’t want you to get involved in this, I just… I just wanted to… no, wait, it’s not like that…”

“I get what you are trying to say, you don’t have to worry about it, you know all you have to do is to call me anytime”. Even if she was a tough one, Kaoru knew very well this is a matter beyond Chisato’s reach to deal with, “All you can do now is wait, Chii-chan, let the police and Hina’s parents do their job-”

 

“Then what about that lame excuse of a big sister!” It was the first time in a while Chisato, had to raise her voice, she was indeed not in a good mood “Isn’t she supposed to be the first to be by her side? Why would she suddenly disappear like that? I… I can’t even call her…” Slowly she toned down her voice, “The police found her phone busted in the same room Hina was in… I think I told you that already…” A soft sight, thoughts coming back together, a feeling of stinging guilt of bursting out like that “All I know is they haven’t been living together since we all graduated, and they weren’t in the best terms, so…” She couldn’t help but to think about the worst case scenario.

 

Not much time had gone by, the main topic derailed to idle chat between the two of them, with the small detail Chisato refused to leave her position of leaning against Kaoru.

“Chii-chan, I need to move my arm… or at least could you take the phone from my pocket?” Kaoru then save the device being held in front of her by a small hand, “Thanks… Ah, a message?” One single notification, a message from a name Chisato knew very well. The name shown was ‘director’, though, she couldn’t care about the rest of the message  _ ‘Out of all the days she could call… whatever, Chii-chan is more important’. _

“Do you have to go?” Red eyes meeting violet, there was a hint behind the small girl’s words, unconsciously tightening her grip on Kaoru’s arm “I want to step away from this for a moment, Kao-chan, why don’t we go somewhere else?” Kaoru was one of the few that could see through Chisato’s facade, and the meaning behind every word she said “Also, Kao-chan… Thank you for coming...”.

As much as Kaoru wanted to tell her against using that ‘nickname’ for her, getting used to it over the years made her feel different rather than the usual shyness.

“You don’t have to thank me, Chisato, you can trust me” Diverting her gaze to the closest window, Kaoru’s expression changed at the moment, seeing that the rain was only getting worse “Thought we might have to refrain from changing locations, my little kitter… Would you gladly accept if I treated you a piece of chocolate cake?”. Some things never changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Minato Residence - Some time later

 

_ Sayo’s situation, I really don’t know how it came to this. And Hina, I just can hope she wakes up soon so everyone can move on from this. To think something like this could happen, and to anyone of us… Kinda makes me miss our highschool days, everything was so calm back then. _

_ It’s been quite some time, though, I hardly see everyone save for Yukina and a few of the other girls. And despite always hoping to see everyone else, but not like this... _

 

“I wouldn't have minded it if it was snow instead of rain…” Lisa closed the room’s curtains with frustration, looking at her friends who were sitting on the floor, innocently playing a card game which she undoubtedly lost in the first try. “You two are really good at making poker faces~” Yukina and Sayo were the most ‘serious’ among the five in Roselia, but Lisa knew very well it was all appearances. “I’m gonna make some tea, I will be right back~”. Lisa immediately left the room to the girls’ relief. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want to use my dad’s guitar for now? I know practice makes you feel better” In a tone low enough for only the two of them to hear, Yukina looked at Sayo as they continued their game, “As weird as it might sound, I… don’t like seeing you like this” it was something she also got used to looking at Sayo frowning most of the time, but right now it was different.

“I know… I’m sorry, and I’m sorry if I acted weird around Imai-san” Sayo knew she could trust Lisa, but the doubts in her mind prevented her from saying or doing anything around her, “I… don’t mind practicing, I think you are right, it might be better for me if I did so.'' With the best of her efforts, her lips forcedly curved to a smile as her eyes moved from Yukina to the instrument that rested on a stand near the wall. Leaving their game aside, Sayo stood up and slowly took a step closer to the guitar.

 

‘Maybe… it’s for the best…’ Was a momentary thought that went through my head, as for a moment I felt the time around me stopping when I moved my hand to reach of the guitar. For a moment I felt cold, a soft chilling breeze against my face even if the heater was on, air leaving my lungs in one deep exhalation. Maybe it was the color of the guitar itself, or maybe it was just my mind playing games with me.

All I know is that the moment right after I placed my hand on the guitar’s neck, I was on my knees, partly laying on the bed for support. My stomach was churning, my sight was a blur, and I couldn't say a single word.

All I could see were several images flashing before me, all about that one night.

 

“Sayo? Sayo!” There wasn't a moment were Yukina moved her gaze away from her dear friend, dropping everything to rush to her side the moment she witnessed the sudden change in her behavior, “Sayo, what’s wrong? Answer me!” Even now, Yukina wasn't physically apt to try and shake Sayo out of her current state, and asking Lisa for help wasn't an option.

“The… the window… I… need air...”.

Without a second of hesitation, the worried girl practically jumped over the bed to get to the window that led to the balcony of the house, pushing it open just enough to let the cold winter wind in. Shivering, she observed the other girl as she gasped for air, a sudden hand movement to push the guitar aside, and an effort to stand up just to lay down on the bed once again.

“Yukina, Sayo, is everything alright?” Alertness rising for both of them, their heads turned to the door as they watched Lisa enter in a hurry, “I heard a loud noise-- Sayo? Are you…” At the same time she tried to keep her usual optimistic expression, concern was written all over her facade “The fever must be back, I will tell Yukina’s mo-”.

“No!” As sudden as it was, that single word was enough to stop everyone in place. Her sense slowly coming back together, from her past state Sayo was now feeling embarrassment for letting herself get overtaken by whatever that was. “I… I’m okay, I was just a bit dizzy”. With her right hand she propelled herself up to a sitting position, looking at her left one just to notice why she couldn't move it. Yukina had been holding it for whatever reason it might have been.

 

It didn’t pass much time after everyone calmed down, with Sayo still on the bed, and both Yukina and Lisa by her side. The wind did the job to push the window back into place, the room heating up once again, but the cold feeling trickling down the guitarist’s back was persistent.

“Sayo…” The girl was hiding her face in the sleeves of her sweater, hearing the voice of her friends calling out her name with concern, “If you are not feeling well, you can just tell us” A sympathetic tone, showing her natural kindness towards people, Lisa didn’t have to think it twice before wrapping her arms around Sayo, a tight and warm embrace that helped her, even if for a second, forget about her worries.

There was an intent to protest, but it would be in vain right now, refraining from saying anything, all Sayo could do right now was to gently grasp Lisa’s arm, accepting the embrace as she looked at Yukina. And that was a sight only a few could witness, that of Yukina wearing the most honest smile.

“Though… for the meantime, I would rather not use a guitar, I think you are right…” A hopeless gaze traveled from the songstress’s face to the window right beside her, welcomed by faint rays of light amidst the raindrops. “Maybe I should distract myself with something else…”.

 

Commercial District - Meanwhile

 

“Thanks for contacting me, but I thought you wouldn't like to see my face after Hello, Happy World disbanded” As dramatic as she could word it, Kaoru didn't hold back a hand movement to go with her pensive expression. “But what can I say, it brings me joy to see you once again, Misaki”. From a serious tone, she switched to a more joyful one, “Now, tell me, how is Kanon doing?”.

Misaki Okusawa, former DJ of HaroHapi, and former bearer of the mascot suit known as Michelle. Eyes meeting, teasing red against apathetic grey, didn’t show any interest in the words the actress spat out.

“You know what I’m here for, and why I called you… and I’m sorry for interrupting your day with Shirasagi-san” Said blonde was sitting on a bench not too far from them, while the once bandmates talked in the secrecy of one of the Commercial District alleys. “About the Hikawa-san incident, what do you know beside what you already told me?” There was a certain hint of confidence in Misaki’s gaze, “Specifically, do you know anything about Sayo-san?”. Where there should be a feeling of concern, there was doubt about what she heard about the eldest sister’s whereabouts.

“Alright, alright, little kitt-” The girl’s penetrating gaze made Kaoru think over what she had planned to say, “I get it, fine, I will tell you what I know”.


	4. Chapter 4

Hospital - The following day

 

As warm and welcome as it could look, the mood of the waiting room was dense, with few to no people around, it was easy to tell this was the place where usually bad news were given, were the only word that mattered was the doctor’s . An eerie silence reigned among the place, only broken by the beeping noise of the elevator, followed by click of heels against the floor tiles. Today was one of the countless days Aya Maruyama had decided to visit her dearest partner, Hina, trying to bear an unshaken expression, in spite of her eyes devoid of their usual shine as they showed how she truly felt inside. The same white room, the same chair, the same flowers in the table beside the bed. First to come, last to leave, Aya took her usual place beside Hina, a pale hand holding an even paler one.

“Hina… how do you feel?” Even knowing she would get no answer her eyes never left the unconscious girl’s face, “Your wonderland must be fun… you haven’t come back from it yet” A small sigh escaped the vocalist’s lips, a small raspiness in her voice was proof enough of her sorrow since day one. “You don’t have to worry, I… I mean, we are on break until you wake up”.

 

_It was the day right after Hina’s mysterious accident, which followed the cancellation of various concerts and events involving Pastel Palettes. As the main lead, and the one closest to Hina, Maruyama Aya stood in the middle of one of the agency’s office, looking at the ground with a forlorn gaze._

_“We can’t wait for too long, Maruyama-san, we are losing time and money on this, I know about your relationship with Hikawa-san but for the sake of the agency we can’t keep stalling this too much” Even if it was against his own judgement, the Director of the agency Pastel Palettes whom he belonged to, tried his best to reason with Aya._

_“But, but we can’t just replace her, Pasupare, without Hina…” Even if she knew there was nothing to do about it, and that the director was right about his decision, Aya refused the addition of a replacement in the band, hopeful, if slightly, about the uncertain fact that Hina would wake up soon “Just… just give her some time!”_

_Adamant about her decision, with only one person truly knowing the reason behind her words, being Chisato hearing from outside the room._

 

There was no way she would fail at it even for a single day. Pink bangs covering her eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks, her hands holding Hina’s with all the strength she could muster at that moment, and a voice somewhat raspy, yet gentle, vocalising that one song they shared.

“My only and special one…”.

 

Family Restaurant - Noon

 

A safe haven for Roselia, whether it could be good or bad times. Ageless ambient of cream colors with the booths filled with those who wanted to spend time either alone, or with someone, and for those who just wanted to escape from the wind and drizzle. In this particular case, Sayo, Lisa, and Yukina had decided to visit the place once again just to remember old times, and despite Ako and Rinko studying abroad, Roselia was almost back together.

“I… don’t think this is necessary…” Sayo had to pretend not to look nor to be interested in the french fries served in front of her, actions not reflecting her own words as she began to consume the salty treat one by one in a not-so-subtle manner. “I mean it” She added.

Lisa didn’t hold her laugh like she would usually do, looking at her friend with a smile.

“Please, it’s been a while~ Besides you are already halfway done to back down now~” There was a mystery to Lisa’s kindness, or so would think one of those who didn’t know her at all. Her words rung true, always in a way to make everyone feel better “I can tell you are still not at your best, so please, let me help you” Reaching for Sayo’s hand, Lisa held it tight as they looked at each other, swearing that for a moment she could see a faint smile in the guitarist’s lips.  
Yukina decided to be just an observer for the rest of the exchange, bearing a gentle smile at the progress of recovery Sayo was going through. Even after that, the silence was enjoyable, just a typical scene from their daily lives seemingly unbothered by anything else.

But as short-lived as it was, the trio’s attention was caught by soft ringing, coming from one of the phones on the table. “Hm, it’s mine…?” The one with the cat-shaped case moved along the table as it vibrated, the ringtone being a purring sound, “Yes… it’s mine…” With embarrassment plastered all over her face, Yukina reluctantly picked up her phone, “If you don’t mind, I need to head out to talk, sorry...”.

After receiving approval from her two friends, Yukina turned her phone around to see the screen, eyes widening at the caller ID. Dismissing it as soon as she could, Yukina hesitantly answered, “Hello?”, waiting for an answer.

 

_‘The look in Yukina’s eyes… who could it be? I… I want to know, but at the same time I’m scared… My parents? Someone else? Please, let me be mistaken…’_

_I couldn’t help but to repeat the last part over and over in my mind, I could barely hold the fork in my hand properly, inside, I’m trembling, but I can’t ruin it for them, not now._

_I looked at Lisa, she’s curious about the call too, but she is still oblivious about the situation, I feel bad for letting her get involved in a way ‘I don’t deserve your kindness…’._

_“Nee, Sayo… would you like to make cookies for dessert when we get back home?” Lisa’s words pierced me, only making me feel even guiltier. “Yukina says I haven’t cooked for her in awhile, so I thought maybe this would be a way to make you both happy~ Don’t you think?”._

_Why do I feel that every choice I make is the wrong one?_

_“U-um… If you don’t mind…” Sayo idly toyed with a strand of hair as she avoided any kind of eye-contact with her dear friend._

_That smile of hers, if only she knew…_

_Though, as much as I would have liked to say anything else, I felt my feet touch the ground once more the moment our subject of interest appeared._

 

By the time the exchange ended, Yukina had came back and joined her friends once again, her expression as serious and stoic as ever, she placed down her phone back on the table, clearing her voice before letting out a sigh.

“It was my father, he said he would be out with my mother for a few days, business, I think…” Not that she didn’t care, but having to tell a half-truth was hard for someone who was always meant to be honest, especially having to lie to Lisa.

There was a sparkle in Lisa’s eyes, letting out a small giggle as she reached to hold Yukina’s hands tightly. With no need for words between them, reading their intentions at first glance, it left Sayo in an awkward position as she didn’t know what was even going on.

“Don’t worry Sayo~ you are invited too!”.

 

Circle Live House Lobby - Meanwhile

 

A shelter from the rain, the inside of the building as ageless as it’s owner, Marina looked from behind the desk at the only two persons who dared come despite the weather, a gentle smile on her face as she decided to leave those certain two regulars alone by going to clean the stage downstairs.

“Maya-chan…” the soft voice of Eve Wakamiya little soothed the drummer’s concern, who has been looking at her phone since the moment they arrived to the location “Do you think she will come?”.

“She has to, she… she’s the only one who may know anything about what happened to Hina-chan” There were few times Maya could get exasperated like this, and every time Eve would have an answer for that, sadly, there was an exception with the current events.

‘I know as much as you do, Maya…’ Eve’s thoughts tried to remain positive at the time, and as much as she wished to find a solution on her own, she was unable to leave her friend’s side, or anyone for the matter. Limited as she was, her only act of comfort towards Maya was to embrace her from behind, grasping her own arms as to not let go of the girl with glasses.

As brief as the respite was, their attention was suddenly grabbed by the chime of a bell as the door opened. Donning a tired expression, grey eyes scanning the place as their gaze landed their gaze on the pair in the middle of the lobby. A tired sigh, barely lifting their feet to make way towards Maya and Eve, the pair remained silent as they attempted to make out who was the person that had just appeared.

“...I get a haircut, put on a uniform, and you don’t recognize me?...I should have brought the ‘funny’ jacket at least…” Misaki sighed once again, “Whatever, I received your call, Maya-san, Eve-san, and I hope you don’t give me trouble like my last informant” Bickering over nonsense just like Kaoru would do.

“Misaki-san, it’s been so long…” Maya would have liked for their meeting to be in a more calm situation, but as things are now, it would have to wait.

“Cut to the chase, don’t worry, I won’t pressure you over it” Misaki’s eyes went from Maya to Eve “Eve-san, if you can cooperate, it would be of great help”. The Finnish girl’s answer was a hesitant nod, as the grasp on her own arms tightened, refusing to let go of Maya.

“If we if it is to help Hina-chan, then I- we will help, please, let us aid you” Determined as she could be, Eve looked back at the former DJ “Not just for us, but for all of Pastel Palettes”.


End file.
